Italy's Boing
by BunnyHeartMedicine
Summary: Austria found out Italy was a boy when his voice cracked, but how did fem!Austria find out that fem!Italy was a girl?


As soon as her fingers would hit the keys, out would come the most beautiful sound that anyone would be blessed to hear. Austria would play the most beautiful music all the time when she was with her piano, and to Hungary the best part was that sometimes she would smile when she was pleased with the piece she composed. He also enjoyed that sometimes she would let him, or Italy, or even sometimes both of them come in and listen to her play. Austria may have come off as cold to others but once people got to know her she actually had a soft side. And the way her hair falls down her back is just plain beautiful, it was just so curly an wavy (especially with that one curl that always stood up) unlike Prussia's straight, silver, razor-straight locks. And her eyes were just the prettiest shade of violet ever seen. And she could always looks so beautiful, whether she was upset, angry at Italy for disobeying her orders, or the way now she looked right now with her full lips in a pout and her eyes closed concentrating on the music. Before Hungary could go on, his thoughts were interrupted by –

" _Hey, hey Papa, could I have some wine?" _This brought Hungary out of his thoughts and startled Austria, making her stop playing the piano in the process. Before he knew it, Austria got off from the bench and started to storm off abruptly in the direction of that voice. Hungary followed after her in fear she might do something rash. _" Hey, hey Mama. Hey, hey Mama. I can't get the taste of that Bolognese we ate long ago out of my head!" _Once they were at the room where the voice was coming from, they both stood there very surprised. Right in front of them, was Italy, all grown up! It was amazing how the "boy" still fit in "his" clothes, although the sleeves and trousers did look a bit snug. _" Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. I'm Nyotalia." _Both adults just stood there and watched the "boy" continue singing, both still surprised over "his" rapid growth. "His" voice was still a little high pitched, just probably two octaves lower now. _" Ahh! You can see the world the magnificent world with just one stroke. Toast with a big boot! Nyotali-" __**Boing. **_" -ah?"

Both Hungary and Austria stood there in shock when they heard that particular sound. Italy also made some confused sounds of _Ve_'s. Then the "boy" turned around and just through the button-up, drawstring vest and white shirt beneath (that now was probably missing a few buttons) – was the obvious sight of cleavage! Austria went all wide-eye in shock and confusion with her mouth gaping open now. Italy then skipped over happily to the two of them and groped him – no wait – herself. " Ve, I'm so happy! I grew breasts! I'm starting to look like a girl now!" This just made Austria even more confused while Hungary was standing next to her laughing. "Haha, yeah I know. I'm so proud of you!" She then turned to face the man in even more confusion. He knew about this all along? And all this time she thought Italy was a boy, he never even spoke up or said anything? And Holy Rome – she just stopped herself there. Right then, she wished she could have just face-palmed herself then and there. It was so _**freaking **_obvious! The way Italy would always tie her up in a ponytail. And how she would happily skip everywhere she went. And that feminine sparkle in her eyes. Austria just stood there still in shock while Hungary and Italy where still laughing and happy over her sudden change. "They're kinda small aren't they!" "Indeed they are! I'm so proud of you!"

* * *

><p>Austria was frowning while she sifted through the rack and held up a skirt. "Miss Austria?" asked Hungary. "Are you ok?" "Ja, I'm fine." She replied. Her lips then curled into a smile. "Now I understand why Holy Rome liked her so much." And from then on, she went to buy more suitable clothes for Italy.<p>

* * *

><p>" Ve, Miss Austria I'm so glad that I'm all grown up!" exclaimed Italy, now wearing an outfit chose for her. "Hm, oh ja, congradulations." " Yeah! And now that I'm all grown up, I can finally take my revenge!" "Ja, great – What !" Before she knew it , Austria was lying on the floor, being pinned down by Italy's high heeled lace-up boots (that she regretted buying now). " I STILL THE BOOT PRINT ON MY BACK YOU BITCH!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA looks like Italy got back Austria for all the times he was stepped on! Anyway this was my first fic and I hope I did good so review!<strong>


End file.
